


Negative Space

by amuk



Series: 1000 years [6]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Romance, Zeki week, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki can’t remember when the house was this silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 6 – Fate or Change
> 
> A/N: So, this takes place after their second kid (which I’m saying is a girl still) has grown up. :D I’m covering as many of the bases of the 1000 years of zeki as I can.
> 
> And now I have 5/7 days done. :D *success* (who cares if it’s late!)

The room is almost empty now, the skeletal remains all that’s left to show who used to live here. Yuuki stares at the abandoned bed and dresser, the empty closet, and leans against the door with a sigh.

 

It’s quiet now, too quiet. She can’t hear either of her daughters calling out, no steps running down the halls in excitement.

 

“I miss them,” she murmurs when Zero appears beside her, his hand slowly linking with hers. He remains silent, squeezing her hand in agreement. “I guess Kaien must have felt the same.”

 

Zero snorts. “Worse. Much worse.”

 

“Well…” Thinking back to his proud voice and strange activities, she gives a wry smile. “I can’t really argue there.”

 

“He used to call every minute after we moved out.”

 

“And visit every other day with the excuse that we’d starve without him.”

 

“And when he found out he had grandchildren…” Zero grimaces, his expression so sour she starts to laugh.

 

“That’s true. I think I have a room full of albums that he left me after he died. I still don’t know what to do with them.”

 

“You should burn them.” Zero’s voice sounds so serious, she almost believes him, but she’s caught him going through them more than once on his own. It might be age, making them sentimental. Maybe the memories that are slowly escaping them.

 

Or maybe just the fact that they’ve finally reached the point where they can understand Kaien’s feelings. Even if it’s not to his degree.

 

“Then what will I give the girls?” Zero stares at her, muttering something under his breath about weird family traditions, and she leans against him with a sigh.

 

“I guess I’ll have to get used to it.” The silence, the absence—it’s strange how you notice the space after it’s been emptied.

 

“We both do,” he quietly replies, pulling her closer. She stares at the room in front of her a last time, this time seeing the messy clothes and spilled makeup.

 

Then she sees the empty room again and closes the door with a sigh.

 

 

 


End file.
